


Dolenwen

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: The Jewel Queen of the Woodland [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: A mysterious elleth awakes in Eryn Galen, 50 years after the War of Wrath, with no memory or family, and mysterious skills in many crafts and tongues.Disclaimer: I own the plot and OCs and nothing else unfortunately.
Series: The Jewel Queen of the Woodland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956310
Kudos: 11





	Dolenwen

The room was silent and still, it's only occupant an elleth who had not stirred for nigh fifty years. She lay in the white bed, unmoved from when the healers last made their rounds. Hair as black as the night was neatly braided over her shoulder, the braid reaching nearly to her knees. Her skin was as white as the snowy linen she lay on, with only a faint flush to the cheeks and full, soft lips in a delicate, carven face. A beauty uncommon even among the Fair Folk lay in her face, and the light of the Trees of her unseeing eyes, as dark a blue as the domain of Varda whom they worshipped. Her hands lay outside the white coverlet, long and slender but strong, the hands of a craftsman. No one knew her name, had seen her before the night she appeared 50 years ago in their camp, heavily wounded and burned beyond recognition, hardly conscious, her doubtless once-fine armour tattered and melted around her.. They called her 'Dolenwen', Secret-Maiden in their own tongue.

Lisyawen hurried through the door, glad to finally be through her rounds. Getting Dolenwen's room was a reward among the healers, as it was a welcome rest from the rest of the busy wing. In her hand was a few wildflowers for the vase next to the elleth's bed. She was leaning over to grab the old, wilted flowers when a hand suddenly arrested her movement. She shrieked, and tried to tug away her arm, but even newly awakened from a decades long sleep, 'Dolenwen' was stronger than her. "Callon!"

The head healer burst in, and immediately bounded over, wrenching Lisyawen from the elleth's grip. The elleth was sitting up, her eyes wild and frantic. A stream of Quenya poured from her lips, with an odd accent, using a 'th' in place of the usual 's' sound. 

"Do you speak Sindarin?" Callon asked her calmly, when she had spent her rant. She tilted her head to the side.

"I think I speak Sindarin. This is Sindarin is it not sir?" Her voice was considerably calmer now that she could communicate with someone, and it was stunningly beautiful, rich and melodic, with the delicate intonations of a noble born. Callon nodded and she smiled.

"What is your name? Do you have any family?" Her eyes grew frantic.

'' I...I do not know. I have a name, and I have a family, I know. But I do not know." Her blue eyes were wide with fear. "How can i speak your tongue and another with such ease, yet I canot recall even my own name? Or the face of anyone close to me? Or anything? My past is a blank to me, I do not even know what I can do." Callon and Lisyawen were taken aback. They had rarely had to deal with total ammnesia before. The best found 'cure' was to let them live their lives and hope that something triggered a memory. As she was not of the woodland realm, the best thing would be to put her somewhere busy, with more chance of finding a trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that as time goes quickly for elves, they can be in a coma for nearly a century before people get worried.  
> Also, I am not a doctor, I do not know how ammnesia works, but for the sake of this story (also they're not human so) it has targeted her conscious memories, of family and her life and such, not unconscious memories, like how to read and write and cook and speak languages and stuff if that makes sense.


End file.
